Doctor Who: The Menacing Purple
by RobertPirate
Summary: The Doctor has arrived on Earth to try and find a new companion. However, while on Earth, the Tardians invade the Earth. BTW, the story is not involving the 1st-11th Doctor. this is the first story of the new series I am making. Original characters used.


EPISODE ONE:

The Doctor was in his TARDIS, alone. It had been a long time since he was alone. He was going to go to an unknown planet in a unknown galaxy, except...He needed a companion to relax with. He decided to materialize on Earth, didn't matter really what time period. The TARDIS materialized in an alley as the Doctor walked out the alley.

He saw a trashbin that had some some newspapers. One that was newer then the others said the date was May 8, 2012. He walked out to the street, wondering how he would find a companion. Usually, it was the companion that found The Doctor, but this was different. The Doctor's previous companion, Marcy Lake, had left the TARDIS saying she was homesick, and so The Doctor had returned her to 1978.

The Doctor walked into London Town Square (One of them, anyway), looking a bit different with his black three piece suit and his pinstripe black pants. He didn't see anything wrong really, it was just a Town Square with people milling around and talking. But there was one woman who wasn't talking much. Rather, she looked uncomfortable there. She was with her mother, with her mother doing the conversation, and Eliza was just listening.

"Now Eliza, you're 25 years old, and yet you haven't done a thing to make what you call yourself an grown adult. Your actions in the past year are not helping you at all," Harriet Shawn fussed.

"I will do that later," Eliza sarcastically muttered.

"Oh no, no, no. You have been living in my house for 25 years, and you said on your birthday you were an adult and you should be treated like one. Let's see, you have nothing in those seven years since," Harriet added.

"I went to college, till it got difficult," Eliza mentioned.

"Community college, and you went for a year, and you had a temper with the dean," Marion responded.

"Oh? Then why are we here then?" Eliza remarked.

"We are here to try to get you a job. You need something to guide you, a boss to help you out. And I am not going to be that person anymore. I am and will always be your mother, and I believe it is time for you to be something more then just a woman," Harriet responded.

The Doctor was watching from a distance. He thought to himself she could be his companion. But he didn't want to just abduct her from her home, like past companions. He decided to meet and greet her, but in disguise.

He walked towards her when he thought he saw a purple thing in the sky for a moment. He forgot that for as he walked up to the two.

"Hello. My name is...Doctor John Smith, what is your name?" The Doctor asked the two.

"My name's Eliza," Eliza responded.

"And what are you doing here, Mr Smith?" Harriet asked.

"I've been...Traveling around the world. Just started working back at the university," The Doctor responded.

"Which one?" Eliza asked.

"Erm...Cambridge. I'm a Doctor of Science," The Doctor explained.

"See Eliza, you could be like him, all sciency and independent. You've got spunk, but you don't have the attitude to try," Harriet pointed out to Eliza.

The Doctor was watching and noticing. Eliza could be perfect as a companion, with little adjustments that could result from their adventures. However, she wouldn't want to be a companion unless she had her own reasons to.

The Doctor then shook their hands, and then walked away to the store. He watched the two, knowing Eliza could be a companion if something would inspire her to be one. They walked into the job department place, and The Doctor followed, quietly.

A man then got out of the clothes store with purple on his suit. But it wasn't on his suit, it was because he was purple. He then walked into the Job Department.

The Doctor looked around the Job Department. It was medium size, as there was people around. It was a Tuesday, but there were people that needed to be there early, wanting a job. For Eliza, it was Harriet who forced her to go the Job Department. The Doctor hid from them by a few feet.

"You look polished, why are you here?" Marcus Stream asked.

"I'm...Checking the department for my friend. Couldn't be here, sick with...flu," The Doctor responded.

"Ah, okay. By the way, did you see that purple thing?" Marcus asked.

"What purple thing?" The Doctor asked.

"The one right there," Marcus shivered.

BOOM! The monster that had purple now revealed itself to all, as it broke a window to get through. It had purple all over it, with black strains, it was the height of a 6'5 human with a mouth like a macaw. They were the Tardians.

This ends Episode One.

EPISODE TWO:

The Tardians screeched and yelled as they marched in the Department, with all only having their bare, purple hands to fight.

"What are your names? I haen't seen your good ol' faces before..." The Doctor inquired.

The Tardians screeched to the Doctor, this was how they talked to people.

"Ah. That's why..." The Doctor responded.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Eliza asked.

"Pipe down, Eliza and keep quiet," Harriet muttered.

"Oh all that screeching? That's how they speak to one and other. Let me explain..." The Doctor answered.

"The Taridans come from a planet. The Planet's name is Tardian. The planet is much like ours, round and spircal. Anyway, the Tardians lived there, allright. There were two factions, an army that used weapons, and another that still clung to using your own hands. a small amount, 1/45ths of it were independent, not war people at all. Anyway, they had lived like this for a while, until the two sides eventually got into a disagreement. The planet burned, and it even split. A significant half chipped a way from it, never to return. 175,000 Tardians died, most were Army. Now there are only 80,000 remaining. The planet even to this day looks like the planet might split again," The Doctor explained.

"So then why did they come here?" Eliza responded.

"They decided to come to this planet, as it looked ripe for fighting. This would be their planet to have the Final stand," The Doctor responded.

"Well, why are they here, in this Job Department?" Eliza asked.

"They came to inform everyone. They knew if they...blew it apart...everyone would be threatened and try to destroy them..." the Doctor answered.

"No. You don't have to this. You don't have to fight, you can just accept yourselves and get out of this peaceful planet," The Doctor pleaded to the Tardians.

The Tardians then screeched words out, looking not at all threatened.

"Who am I? I am more then just a Doctor. I am the Doctor. Have you wondered why I have never met you before? Have you wondered why I am here on this planet, caring right now what happens to it, along with other planets? Because I am a Time Lord. I protet Earth as much as I can, along with other planets. You should check your Libararies for any recollection of The Doctor. You will find it is not complete. Why? Because my time has not ended fast enough for anyone to record the adventures. I may have no weapons, but trust me, you'll be wishing I did, so I could defeat you with no pain. The pain is from defeat, not death. Why? Because I am the Doctor!" The Doctor resounded to the Tardians.

The Tardians then raised up their claws and started to attack. They thought the Doctor couldn't destroy him. They thought they were invisible and this battle would be over soon.

Not yet.

"Allright then. You leave me no choice. I will have to stop you," The Doctor responded.

"Doctor, how will you do that, if they have you as their hostage?" Eliza whispered.

"Oh trust me, I've gotten out of worse things..." The Doctor responded back.

The Tardians then growled once more, signaling to the Doctor.

"Hmm. Yes. I will be your scientist to help you learn more," The Doctor responded.

"The Doctor then proceeded to walk there. The Doctor had a grin on his face as he turned his face to them for a moment. The Doctor then entered the Tardians' Ship.

This ends Episode Two.

EPISODE THREE:

The Doctor was in their ship, and it looked stunning for the most part. It was white with black flooring. It had seats for the ship, and Weapons at hand for half of the Tardians, as the Beast Tardians didn't use such weapons. The Doctor saw the ship had a little mess, as the Beast Tardians sometimes forgot to clean themselves up. Anyway, the Tardians then surrounded around The Doctor, ready to tell him what they needed from him.

One of them squacked to the Doctor, he was one of the Commanders.

"You want me to check your ship, and see if it is ready to turn the planet into a full fledged breeding ground and battlefield?" The Doctor asked.

The Tardians responded, stating that was what they want.

"I will check the wires and systems to see if everything is ready," the Doctor responded.

The Doctor then got to work.

The Doctor proceeded to work on the ship. He looked at the screen. It stated: PLANET EARTH 10% READY FOR CONVERSION. NEXT DESTINATION: BUCKINGHAM PALACE. The Doctor knew he needed to do something. But how would he do that when the Tardians were monitoring him, knowing about him from their archives. The Doctor was known almost all around the Universe, and the Tardians weren't fools to him. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out, concealing it from the Tardians. The Doctor then went to the Main Console Room, where the Rays were. He examined it, and he then walked back to the Main Room.

"Everything looks fine," The Doctor responded. The Doctor had all of his information.

The Tardians sensed everything was fine. They expected the ship to be in good shape, and it was. And so, htey returned The Doctor to the Job Department, as the Tardians were getting reading for Conversion of the Planet. And it would be a good day for them. They would get their just deserts.

This ends Episode Three.

EPISODE FOUR:

The Doctor was at the Job Department, and everyone was still there, wondering what would happen next. Eliza talked to the Doctor, asking in a way what was going on.

"Hey Doctor, I have a question. Those guys aren't guys in costumes, aren't they?" Eliza whispered.

"Nope," The Doctor responded.

"Figured," Eliza responded. "So what are we going to do?" Eliza wondered.

"I've already done that, just waiting..." The Doctor responded.

The Tardians then proceeded to get out of the Department and to Buckingham when some Tardians proceeded to tease some Humans.

"Ah! Their costumes are so lifelike!" Chris Utloy yelled as Eliza rolled her eyes.

The Tardians were ready to get to Buckingham Palace, and take it over. The breeding and war would happen all over again as soon as the Tardianswere getting to flying their ship there. But before that, The Doctor walked up there.

"Ah yes, Commander Taer, I have a last statement. Before you go, I just want to say that this is very coordinated, and it does look like you worked hard at this job of invading. Why am I saying this though? Oh, no real reason..." The Doctor stated.

The Tardians then got on the ship and they tried to fly it to Buckingham Palace. However, the ray waasn't working.

The Doctor then brought up something, "Ah, forgot to tell you to allways keep your Doctor in line. Now you can get out of Planet Earth in peace, and I can let you go to a planet to live peacefully. I'd suggest doing that," The Doctor responded.

But the Tardians flew out of Earth, growling that their Invasion did not succeed.

Everyone then got back to what they were doing, thinking that this was an act. Eliza then ran up to the Doctor as he was walking to the TARDIS.

"So...Why are you going to a Police Box?" Eliza asked.

"I'll show you why, if you want to come," The Doctor responded.

The two then got to the TARDIS as the Doctor went in first, as Eliza then entered in. She was amazed at the interior as she had no words to say. "It's..." Eliza shocked for words.

"Bigger on the inside, yes," The Doctor said.

"So do you want to joon on my travels?" The Doctor asked.

"Well...I am jobless, 25, and living with my mom...So yes I'll join. I'll think of it as a job. Gotta tell my mom that I'm...taking a job with you," Eliza answered.

Eliza walked up to her mom, and told her, "Mom, I'm leaving with The Doctor he's got a job for me,"

"Fine. Just call me when you can about your little assistant job," Harriet said.

"Oh yeah..." Eliza muttered.

Eliza then walked up to the TARDIS, excited as The Doctor, was with a companion yet again. The Tardis then materialied out of England, and back into Time and Space.

"So...Where to first?" The Doctor asked.

"Wherever you want to go...Not like we can go anywhere," Eliza responded.

"We can go anywhere in Time and Space," The Doctor explained.

"Oh. Um...Where you want to go, I have no clue..."Eliza said, a little overjoyed.

The TARDIS then set on a location, and it would be different from the last.

This ends Episode Four.


End file.
